The present invention relates to a method and system for preventing erroneous starting of a vehicle having a manual transmission. More particularly, this invention relates to a simple and reliable safety system and method for preventing erroneous starting of a vehicle having a manual transmission when a remote starter is used.
When a remote starter is used for manual transmission vehicles, safety is a huge concern. If a remote starter starts the vehicle when it is in gear, it will lurch forward and can create costly damages or cause injuries to people. Some manufacturers do not offer remote starters for manual transmission vehicles and some offer them with safety devices and methods that prevent a driver from leaving a vehicle in gear.
Such devices and methods force a driver to put the vehicle in a neutral position but this can be circumvented or faulty sensor will start the vehicle in gear by a remote starter.
A safety device for a manual transmission vehicle, which is reliable and independent, has long been in need.